elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Disobedient Warlord
The Disobedient Warlord is a Vampiric Clan quest available in . The Agent is tasked with injuring a local warlord, whom has rejected the Clan's calls for an alliance. Background Having contracted vampirism and been recognized as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine Vampiric Clans, the Agent will be contacted to complete quests at the behest of their fellow bloodline members. Objectives #Take delivery of a letter from a vampire of the same bloodline #Journey to the town identified in the letter #*Speak with the vampiric author of the letter #Journey to and enter the dungeon specified by the vampire #*Find the warlord whom appears as knight and deal them a few non-death dealing blows #Head back to the town and speak with the vampire before the time limit expires Walkthrough After spending some time as a vampire in the Iliac Bay, the Agent will receive a letter from another member of their bloodline, requesting their immediate assistance. The letter directs the Agent to a building within a town, in which their fellow 'tribesman' is awaiting their arrival. The letter scribe reveals that a 'local warlord' has been harassing the Clan, and that while this would ordinarily result in the death of the warlord, their influence is too significant to simply eradicate. A Warlord Worrier The Agent's 'tribesman' requests that the Agent simply 'rough warlord up a bit' in their base, a dungeon in the region. The Agent must then journey to and delve into the aforementioned dungeon and find the warlord, whom will spawn as a knight within. The Agent will then have to deliver a series of non-fatal blows, with the successful hit resulting in one of the following responses: Sweet God, tell Bloodline that I'll do anything! Just don't kill me! Oath, I surrender! I'll do anything they want, just please, in the name of God, don't kill me! With that the Agent must escape the dungeon and return to their vampiric contact before the time limit expires to complete the quest successfully. It must be noted, however, that it is possible to kill the warrior, thereby failing the quest. Furthermore, despite the fact that the warlord has been pacified, the randomly spawned creatures within the dungeon will not stop attacking, meaning the Agent may have to fight their way out of the dungeon. This may lead to the Agent landing another blow on the warlord, which will cause them to become hostile to the Agent once again. Rewards The Agent will receive a single piece of jewelry for successfully completing the quest, as well as a minor change to their reputation with other factions. Interestingly, there will be no change in reputation with the Agent's vampiric bloodline, regardless of success or failure. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are shown below: Journal Trivia *This quest can in theory be given to the Agent regardless of whether they had completed "The Blessing of Vampirism" or not. *Characters have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during its activation: **Acceptance: "If name doesn't watch out, those vampires are going to turn on him/her." or "name thinks he/she knows about vampires. But he/she's a fool." **Success: "name got taught the lesson of his/her life. It doesn't pay to fight vampires." or "name was a stupid do-gooder. Just leave the vampires alone, I say." **Failure: "name has moved across the Bay, but (he/she)'s keeping an eye on the vampires." or "name's not afraid of any vampires. Killed thousands of 'em, I hear."